


Ahora y siempre

by Left_hand



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Children, Cat Murasakibara, Drabble, Mentioned Momoi Satsuki, No es una relación amorosa propiamente, ahora y siempre, capítulo único, piel de leche
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_hand/pseuds/Left_hand
Summary: Mukkun le espera cada día en el parque, sin importar que llueva o truene.Para la convocatoria conmemorativa del grupo de FB “MuraAka Fans~”, día 1.





	Ahora y siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño coso lleno de pasteladas. ¿Por qué estos dos me inspiran a escribir cosas que incluyan menores? Tal vez algún día lo descubra. Mientras tanto, disfruten.

Mukkun le espera cada día en el parque, sin importar que llueva o truene. Para pasar el rato hasta que llegue, se acicala o simplemente toma una siesta (siempre que ningún niño se decida a acercársele, así sea con intenciones bélicas o ganas de jugar). Se recuesta sobre su lomo y se lamería más allá de las patas delanteras si no fuera por lo cansado que resulta contorsionarse. 

Mukkun le espera cada día en el parque, sin importar el tiempo que Akashi tarde en llegar. Cuando se sienta junto a él y le dirige una mirada embelesada, Mukkun sabe que ha valido la pena. Esa mirada es suficiente para hacerle sentir que debe estirarse, quitarse la pereza de encima y reclinarse contra la pierna del niño o echarse sobre su regazo. Es tan cálido que le produce sueño, pero aun así evita amasarse las patas en su ropa o en su piel de leche.

Mukkun le espera cada día en el parque, siempre bajo el mismo árbol en la tierra fresca. A veces rueda sobre el pasto un par de veces y se queda ahí, sobre su costado, observando a su alrededor o dormitando. Lame su pelaje tintado un par de veces y se deja arrullar por las corrientes de aire que corren por el lugar, soñando con esos ojos grandes que lo miran.

Mukkun le espera cada día en el parque, lamiéndose la piel que queda justo debajo del lazo que lleva al cuello y que le ata a otro humano muy importante para él: su dueña, Momoi. Ella es quien le ha pintado el pelaje de un tono lavanda y le alimenta cada día. Definitivamente es importante para él. 

—Hola otra vez. 

Mukkun aguarda. El humano, ese que siempre le mira, maúlla en una lengua extraña. Y sonríe. Se sienta frente a su árbol, procurando no ensuciar sus pantalones con la tierra húmeda, y extiende conspirativamente el dorso de la mano. Mukkun ya sabe qué hacer en esos momentos: refriega la coronilla contra la mano de leche. Sin embargo, no ronronea. El chico de leche no le provoca ronronear. Es decir, nunca le ha acariciado más allá de las orejas ni le ha alimentado. Quizás debería cuestionar sus propios motivos para seguir esperando por él; motivos que no impliquen la calidez de sus ojos o la leche de su piel. 

Mukkun aguarda a por un movimiento del humano para levantarse, un movimiento que nunca llega. Nunca hasta ahora, al menos. Akashi tiene las mejillas calientes cuando se inclina hacia un lado (como nunca había hecho) y le acerca la otra mano en dirección al cuello. Mukkun duda, está alerta, ¿qué tratará de hacer el chico de leche? ¿Debería desconfiar de él?

Con los ojos aún entrecerrados, por aquello de la siesta que tomaba bajo el árbol mientras esperaba, Mukkun entiende que no: no tiene por qué dudar del humano de leche. Así que relaja las patas hasta que ya las está amasando contra la tierra húmeda mientras el pequeño humano le arregla el lazo rosa, ese que lleva al cuello y que al parecer estaba torcido. 

Es la primera vez que maúlla hacia el humano de leche, está seguro, pues la mirada que éste le dirige de vuelta no es más que un sol intenso y flameante que nunca había visto antes. Que le llena de calidez. 

Y le provoca ronronear.


End file.
